This invention relates to a table for use with a reclining chair and more particularly to a self-storing folding table and leg rest for a reclining chair.
Frequently, when seated in a chair, it is desirable to have a flat table surface available for writing or other activities by the person seated in the chair. Various table arrangements for use with chairs have been known in the prior art, such as the well-known folding arm chair in educational institutions or the typical tray table inserted in the arm rests of airline seats. Other very involved folding combination leg rest and table arrangements such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,403,263 and 2,555,144 have also been proposed.
All of these have had limitations, including the complexity and cost of the construction shown in the cited patents, the lack of storage space for the airline tray table type, and the poor aesthetics of the folding arm type, particularly for so called living room furniture applications.